


梦中奇缘

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 8





	梦中奇缘

银时站在如腐烂血豆腐一般暗红恶臭的大地上，铁锈味的冷风不断在他脸上吹拂。插着无数断刀残剑的地面裂开一张狰狞的巨口，吐出潮水般的青灰腐尸。流着脓水的腐臭死尸蹒跚着向银时走来，冲在最前面的那堆腐肉缺了一只眼睛，一条肥白的蛆虫在空洞的眼眶里蠕动。腐尸甩着那露着森森白骨的青灰色手臂向银时抓去，卷起一股仿佛带有实质的腥风糊在银时脸上。银时想要拔刀劈烂眼前的亡灵，却发现自己动弹不得。一条条冰凉湿黏的青灰色手臂像是海葵捕食的触手，把他包裹起来向口中扯去。正当银时快要在一堆腐肉中窒息时，一阵淡淡的，带着烟草味的蔷薇花香飘进他的鼻孔，眼前的血海地狱顷刻之间便化为泡影。温暖的香气包裹着银时，轻轻抚摸着他的卷发，把他带入了蔷薇色的美梦。

土方把银时抱在怀里，对着那个蓬松柔软的卷毛脑袋又搓又揉，三角形的尾巴尖一甩一甩的，嘴里还嚼着漆黑一团的噩梦。土方其实不喜欢吃噩梦，对他来说噩梦很辣，吃下去胃都被辣得发疼。但是每次他发现隔壁的银时在做噩梦时，总会给银时施加美梦魔法，并把噩梦吃掉。才不是为那家伙好呢，只是因为那家伙做噩梦总是吵得我睡不着而已，要不是我的魔力不够强，也不用把这个卷毛混蛋包进怀里才能施法，土方这样告诉自己。可他却在心底里默默享受着跟银时独处的时光和那头蓬松柔软的卷发。

自从和见回组的冲突之后，对方就一直对“白夜叉”穷追猛打，以至于万事屋都没法正常营业了。为了摆脱嫌疑（以及吃白饭）银时便带着整个万事屋暂时并入了真选组。万事屋的几个成员摇身一变，成了真选组副长，一番队队长，监察和警犬（兼吉祥物）。而在见回组放弃调查之后，原万事屋二人一犬一眼镜组因为局长的劝说，且不愿放弃公务员优渥的生活，彻底加入了真选组。唯一对万事屋和真选组合并有意见的就是土方了，成天旷工的卷毛副长就不说了，两个一番队队长每天进行的“友好”交流，着实让他要处理的公文变厚了不少。若不是土方不需要睡觉，怕是要被这对冤家搞到提前过劳死不可。

吃白饭的废柴卷毛，见银时彻底陷入梦境，十四嘟囔了一声，便回去继续巡逻梦境世界。很少有人知道，这位真选组的魔鬼副长血管里真的流着魔鬼的血液。这位拥有一半梦魔血统的货真价实的魔鬼副长，每天都在守护着梦境里的江户。什么梦魇啊，压床鬼啊，梦蝶盗猎者啊，通通逃不过副长大人的村麻纱。土方满意地巡视着绚烂的梦境世界，今天也是平静的一天。食梦貘们大嚼着美梦，梦蜂和梦蝶们穿梭在梦境间采集着花蜜，小仙子和牙仙们则为熟睡的孩子们送上一个个好梦。离天亮还有好几个小时，回去吸瓶蛋黄酱打个盹吧，土方想着，走向了屯所。

土方抱着一堆蛋黄酱回到了房间，正准备美美地吸个饱时，却发现自己给那个满脑子黄色废料的混蛋卷毛种下的美梦居然变成了春梦。看着那个罩在银时身上不断起伏的鹅黄色泡泡，土方恨不得一脚踹在银时屁股上把他踹醒。那家伙的春梦会梦到谁呢？土方嘬着蛋黄酱想，不不不，我才没在意，才不想知道他梦到的是谁！只是……只是想取笑那混蛋而已，对，只是想取笑他三十岁还要半夜洗内裤而已！吸完两瓶蛋黄酱之后，土方打定主意，准备去银时梦里走一遭，反正梦境对他这个半梦魔来说是来去自如的后花园，顺便还能给银时来点小惊喜（吓），比如把女主角变成屁怒吕什么的。

梦境是潜意识的投影，而梦的厚度是由安全感决定的。无忧无虑的小孩子的梦往往是跟看起来一样薄的七彩泡泡。而银时这个，则厚得让土方差点窒息。银时的梦像是非牛顿流体一样，越用力打硬度越高，土方只能趴在上面，慢慢把自己挤进去。死卷毛看着没心没肺的，原来这么没安全感吗，土方想。

刚一进入银时的梦境，土方便被眼前的景象惊呆了， 这是一个充满SM道具的房间，正中间摆着一张大床，甚至还有一个三角木马。而更令他惊讶的则是，天天嘴上说自己喜欢大波美女的银时的春梦的对象竟然不是女人，而是他土方十四郎。银时正躺在那张圆形大床上跟三个土方进行着盘肠大战。一个被龟甲缚还戴着眼罩口塞的土方正骑在他身上奋力扭动着腰肢，而另外两个则穿着不同的情趣内衣，被银时左搂右抱。床脚下还拴着一对插着猫耳猫尾的土方。更可怕的是，土方刚踏进这间SM室便发现，自己竟然和银时梦里的自己是共感的。土方清晰地感到，银时那根灼热的阴茎不断在自己的肉穴里抽插，他甚至还能感到在其他“土方”小穴里辛勤工作着的各式按摩棒。

土方趴在地上，双手紧紧捂住嘴，却还是无法阻止呻吟声从嘴里漏出来。强烈的快感直冲土方天灵，腰软得像一摊泥，两只脚也好像踩在棉花上似的。惊慌失措的他一心只想逃出这个可怕的梦，可屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他头上的角在刚才摔倒的时候插进了地里，怎么拔都拔不出来。后穴传来的快感越来越强，如飓风过境一样，把土方的脑子搅得乱七八糟。他看着“自己”高潮失神的脸，听着银时低沉的喘息声，心里默默期待起来。

“嗯啊……”土方趴在地上闷哼出声，身下白浊的水洼又增大了一点，身为鬼副长的最后一点尊严让他咬着牙，没有失声浪叫出来。可他的身体却在渴求着更多，单纯的快感让他愈发焦躁，身体擅自渴望着银时的温度和触摸。正当土方在考虑既然是梦境要不要干脆放纵一下的时候，一只温暖的大手抓住了他的尾巴。“呦，还有一只小魅魔，阿银我想象力还蛮丰富嘛。” “老子才……哈啊……不是魅魔……嗯啊……老子是梦魔……”土方反驳，可敏感的尾巴不断传来温热的触感却让他呻吟出声。他恶狠狠地想着，最屈辱的姿态已经被这混蛋看光了，今天就当放纵一回，看老子不让这死卷毛天天做噩梦一年三百六十五天都不带重样的！

银时听不到土方心里疯狂的咒骂，他只觉得眼前的小梦魔可爱到犯规，居然摆出这种姿势勾引自己，而且他身上还散发着那种自己一直在寻找的，驱散噩梦的蔷薇花香。暗恋对象其实就是一直在帮自己驱散噩梦的天使？这种事情梦里才会有吧？不不不，现在就是在梦里……那这不上他没天理啊！想通了的银时迅速行动了起来，土方身下铺着柔软地毯的地面随着银时的想象蠕动，升高，变成了一个三角木马。空中又浮现出几根赤红的绳子，把土方捆了个结结实实。

好痛！三角木马的尖端深深刺进了土方的会阴，痛得他直觉得那条可怕的尖棱要把他割成两半。可土方却在这极度的痛苦里品尝到了快乐，嗜虐的本性一点点被唤起，身体叫嚣着，渴望着更多。银时敏锐地捕捉到了土方享受的神情，他看着土方半勃的阴茎，笑了起来，“十四你还真是个极品抖m。”银时抓着土方的双角狠狠地往下一摁，土方便发出了悦耳的悲鸣。为了逃离那个可怕的尖棱，土方双腿用力夹着木马，臀部高高翘起，捆绑用的红绳紧紧勒进了白皙的皮肤，在结实的大腿上留下道道红痕。

银时本想再欣赏一会土方被勒痕装点得肉感十足的大腿，可胯下水管的水压实在太高，必须在小十四身体里释放一发才行。于是土方胯下的木马又变成了柔软的大床，他身上的红绳也好似活蛇一般，蠕动着把土方捆成了跪趴的姿势。看着土方下唇的咬痕，银时又拿了个镂空的口球塞进那两片薄唇之间。他不允许土方身上出现任何不来自于他的印记，就算是土方自己也不行。

紫黑粗长的阴茎一捅到底，土方几乎产生了要被那根灼热的肉棒捅进腹腔的错觉，湿热的嫩肉大口吮吸着这来之不易的肉棒，吸得银时眼前白光连闪，几乎要精关失守。银时一巴掌扇在土方挺翘的臀瓣上，定了定神，咬牙对付起这张难缠的小嘴来。比他先射出来就输了啊！两人不约而同地想。银时想要驯服这只被捆在床上也不服输的梦魔，而平时就喜欢跟银时较劲的土方更不可能在这种事关男子气概的事情上认输。

银时掐着土方的腰，将肉棒抽出大半，在穴口处浅浅抽插，每一下都精准命中那个藏在红嫩肠肉下的栗子大小的快感源泉。土方也不甘示弱，层层叠叠的软肉紧紧咬住肉棒吸吮，诱惑银时进入这灼热天堂的更深处。在这快感狂潮里，土方的梦魔血统也在不断被激发，对元精的渴望渐渐压过了羞耻心。失去羞耻心的土方开始迎着银时的动作摆腰，下半身的小嘴一口吞下了整根肉棒，肉穴紧紧吸住银时的肉棒，想要榨出美味的元精。银时抵不过肠肉的步步紧逼，掐着土方的腰一捅到底，低吼着射了精。而吃到元精的强烈快感也冲破了土方的极限，他颤着身子，和银时一同射出精来。

心满意足的银时倒头就睡，迅速进入了深度睡眠，狂野的梦境也随之消融。土方呆坐在房间里，摸着自己光洁的手腕，梦境世界的经历并不会影响现实，只有肚子里的元精能证明刚才的疯狂。以后要怎么对待那个卷毛啊！土方长叹一声，把脸埋进手里。刚才确实很舒服，元精也很好吃……到底要怎么办才好？


End file.
